Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing method, and a non-transitory recording medium storing an information processing program.
Background Art
The recent smart devices such as smartphones and tablet personal computers (PCs) are provided with a Near Field Communication (NFC) function, which is one example of a non-contact communication function. In addition, seal-type programmable NFC tags (non-contact IC tags) are widely used, which may be freely attached to any place such as on various devices. Using smart devices and NFC tags that operate in cooperation, various operations are automated.
In one example of automating operations by cooperation between smart devices and NFC tags, information to be used for connection to a wireless network such as Wi-Fi (registered trademark) or Bluetooth (registered trademark) is written in the NFC tags, and the smart device is automatically connected to the wireless network once a user holds the smart device over the NFC tag.
In the NFC standards, it is required to place one NFC antenna close to another NFC antenna so that the distance between these NFC antennas becomes at least several centimeters to establish connection. However, generally, users are not aware where the NFC antenna is located on the smart device. Therefore, sometimes it takes time to find a location of the NFC antenna, thus, taking time to establish the non-contact communication.